


Dear Diary

by Maykits



Series: 15 min writing challenge [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-02-17 21:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maykits/pseuds/Maykits
Summary: Starts in fourth year with Harry writing in his diary





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All the stories in this are written in 15 minutes and have minimal proof reading or editing.

Dear diary,

It is fourth year and Sirius gave me this journal to write in. Told me all the children in his family were given diaries at the start of each school year to record their lives. He even told me that all of the family journals are still in the black family library. After I'm free from spending my summers with the Dursleys he would show me. He said my mother kept diaries as well. Maybe they were in the Potter vaults? He also gave me a book on family genealogy. He said I should find it a fascinating read. I haven't really looked at it yet. Anyway I'm off to dinner.

Dear diary,  
We are going to have the triwizard tournament here this year! I'm so glad they put on the age restrictions so I won't need to make excuses why I don't want to compete. It sounds really exciting! Perhaps this year I’ll get to have a more normal school year. Fred and George think they can beat the age line. I'll have to be there when they do because the results are likely to be funny. Two other schools should be joining us soon. It will be odd having more students around. My year in school is small, only about 40 students. The years below are much larger year two has nearly 120 students! Hermione says it is because of the first wizarding war. All of our mothers for the students in fourth and third year were pregnant during the peak of the war a very dangerous time. But she said people started celebrating and having the freedom to have hopes for the future and thus the huge year two class! I guess it makes sense. People would have been happy and would have felt like life was easier to live and the world was safe for children again. Anyway we are going to get about thirty students from each of the schools they will be only 7th year students though so shouldn't affect my year that much. I wonder what the other schools are like? I would like to visit them some day.

Dear diary,  
Draco Malfoy dropped a burning acid tongue leaf on my robes during herbology and now I'm down to one set of robes. I tried to fit the hole but every repairing charm just made it grow bigger!! I wish I knew why he seemed to hate me even more this year. Before it has always just been general school yard bullying behavior no worse then what Dudley and his friends have done. But this year he has really upped his game. I've already had three books ruined with permanent sticking charms that even Hermione and Madame Pience couldn't undo. Hermione says I should report it to the prefect and our Head of House Ms. McGonagul. Ron says I should just corner him and punch him like Hermione did last year. I don't know, telling gets a whole other set of issues started. I remember telling on Dudley once at school and I couldn't sit comfortably for a week and had to go just as long off of the table scraps when the school told Uncle Vernon.


	2. Additional entries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More entries

Dear Diary,  
Draco Malfoy did it again, he trapped me in a classroom and tied me up. I missed herbology and defense before the bonds disintegrated. Ron says they checked everywhere like the library and the great hall and three of my most common hiding spots! I asked why he hadn't checked the map for me….he forgot about it!!!! I can't believe Malfoy is doing this so much. Why does he hate me? Just for getting put in the tournament? The first task is fast approaching I'm nervous about what it is. Hermione has devised a training schedule for me to learn new spells that are common knowledge for fourth-six years hopefully some will be useful.

Dear Diary,  
Sorry it has been a few weeks since I have written. The first task is tomorrow. Draco, yes it is Draco now, told me about what the first task would be, he found out from his father. He partnered with me in potions and caused us to have to stay after alone...that's when he turned beet red!!! I have never seen him blush before! That made me very curious about what he was on about. Draco told me that the first task was Dragons...Dragons! I didn't believe him at first. Dragons!!! I'm not feeling very confident about my ability to come through the task unscathed. Draco said he would help me practice. So I spent my early mornings practicing with Hermione and my lunches and my evening doing homework or practicing. Then after Hermione and Ron called it a night I grabbed my map and invisibility cloak and met Draco in a classroom near the dungeons so he had less of a risk of being seen out of bed. Draco tested me on spells we had learned, he taught me new spells he knew from his family library. (That library sounds like one Hermione would like to live in for a few years.) Draco Malfoy, Malfoy, became my friend and now in private I call him Draco and he calls me Harry. That is so weird! But whatever, people change.

Dear Diary,  
I totally aced the Dragon! We had to get a special egg out of a nest of eggs guarded by a dragon. I accidoed my broom and with some supremely awesome (and very scary) flying got the egg! Everyone has been celebrating here in the tower. I want to bring Draco here to celebrate too. I think I will. 

Dear Diary,  
Draco wouldn't come but we stayed in our empty classroom and talked and I got some food from the kitchen. And I spent the whole night there! Ron was teasing me so bad at breakfast. I don't agree with Draco, I think my friends could get used to having him around.


End file.
